Thunder Storms
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Bam Margera's girlfriend doesn't like storms, especially when the lights go out. What happens when the lights go out and he wont answer her? Bam/OC


****I do NOT own Bam Margera or anything associated with him. Please enjoy! **  
>***Had storm come through last night and I got inspired to write. Hope you like it!***<strong>

"Where are you?" she asked walking through the living room. "This isn't funny. Where the hell are you!"

She hated storms with a passion, and this storm had knocked out the lights. Everyone was gone and it was just the two of them, and he wasn't answering her.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed two beers from the fridge hoping to lure him out with alcohol.

"Where are you? I've got some drinks and I'll share if you answer me!" she said.

Still no answer.

"This is getting old and quick!" she shouted.

She climbed the stairs back to the living room. She sat one of the bottles down on the table and opened the other. She took a long sip to sooth her nerves. She listened for movement that would give him away but she only heard the storm outside. She took one more sip and resorted to her last plan.

"BRANDON COLE MAREGERA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" she shouted.

She finally heard movement. It came from the third floor. She looked up and he was walking out of her old bedroom.

"Yes, Alyssa Anna Savor?" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Have you been back there the entire time?" she shouted.

"Yeah," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why didn't you answer any other time I called you?" she asked.

"Figured you would come looking for me," he said.

"Not back there I wouldn't," she said.

"Can I still have the beer?" he asked, smiling.

"No. You're not allowed to have it. It's mine. You didn't take it when I offered it, you don't get it now," she said opening it.

"That's just mean," he said.

"Mean? You were being mean," she said.

Bam walked to the stairs and then down them. He walked over to where Alyssa was standing and leaned against the table.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like storms," said Bam. "But I've got something to show you."

Bam took her hand and led her up the stairs. He bypassed their room and took her down the hall to her old room. He pushed open the door and led her inside.

Alyssa gasped when she entered the room. Bam watched her to gauge her reaction. So far so good.

"What do you think?" he asked. "There are candles and electric lanterns. Pillows and blankets and a few mattresses."

"What is all this?" she asked.

"Your storm hidey-hole," he said. "The only thing missing is food and whatever essentials you bring with you."

"I love it," she said.

"Good. Because it is a bitch to put together in the dark," chuckled Bam.

"Well I love it, and I'm sure it will get a lot of use," she said.

"Now, about my beer," said Bam.

"It's in the fridge in the kitchen," chuckled Alyssa.

"That's mean," he said.

"Well I aint going to get it. Imma stay right here and get the full experience of my new room," said Alyssa.

"Fine. I'll go get my beer!" said Bam walking out of the room.

As Bam left the room Alyssa plopped down on one of the mattresses. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. There was press on stars that glowed in the dark. She heard the door open then close. Bam sat down beside her and handed her a beer.

"Because I'm nice," he said kissing her temple.

"Thank you," she said setting it aside.

Bam drank part of his beer before he noticed hers was untouched.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"Nothing. Already had two and I'm tired," she replied.

"Want to head to bed?" asked Bam.

"No, I'm comfy here," smiled Alyssa.

"Alright," said Bam.

Bam stood up and blew out all the candles and turned the lanterns on low. He sat back down on the mattress and pulled his shirt off. Alyssa smiled and pulled her jeans off. She crawled under the blankets and rested her head on Bam's chest.

"I love you, babe," said Bam.

"Love you too," she said.

Alyssa had forgotten all about the storm outside as she fell asleep in his arms. Bam smiled and kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.


End file.
